


Who Did It? |Dangan Ronpa/Among Us AU

by Poppy54Livin



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Banana Bus Squad, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppy54Livin/pseuds/Poppy54Livin
Summary: Waking up in a strange place with people they've never seen before wasn't what concerned them.It was the instructions on how to escape that they feared.-_-_-Very behind in ideas, so updates will not be often, but this story will be directed by YOUR choices :)Things will probably be changed in the future, like the summary, title, relationships, and tags, but this is the basics for now.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Who Did It? |Dangan Ronpa/Among Us AU

Before any actual chapters may begin, you all must make a decision for me

Pick a number. If you see a comment on someone who's picked the same number that you chose, please reply to their comment ONCE so it can be easier for me to count.  
I'll update results when they come in.

(1)

(2)

(3)

(4)

(5) 1

(6)

(7) 1

(8)

(9)

(10)

(11)

(12)

(13)

(14)

(15)

(16) 1

(17) 1

(18) 3

(19) 1

(20)

(21)


End file.
